


Static Shock

by Baconilla



Series: Bnha shit [1]
Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia Manga Spoilers, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, League of Villains Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have All For One Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is Not a Hero, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Midoriya gets to give Bakugo a good punch in the face, Villain deku go brr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baconilla/pseuds/Baconilla
Summary: Izuku Midoriya has no quirk. He is quirkless, Powerless... so what’s that black electricity he keeps seeing?When the Hero we all know and love gets pushed over the edge by the pain throughout his life, he allows an unknown emotion to take place.. Anger. As this rage sets in and he finally confronts his childhood friend turned bully, A power awakens that strikes terror and joy into izuku. How will he cope with these new powers?Well, We’ll see.
Series: Bnha shit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218206
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29





	1. The Beginning

** _Power._ **

** _No matter what, everyone in the world craves it.  
We’re hungry for it, climbing and climbing. We all have a urge deep down to rule, lead, to be the best of the best. That’s just the way society works. Deep down, everything trails back to who has more power.  
But what about the weak ones? Those of us who are left powerless? What do they do?_   
_Well.. A part of them, eventually, will die._   
_The weakness will disperse in them, leaving determination._   
_Because deep down, we’re all powerful._   
_Some of use just need to wake up and see it ourselves._ **

* * *

_"If I had to be honest, I think it all started that night before it manifested. When I started questioning everything. Overanalyzing._

_Well, let's be honest, that is what I do best."_

* * *

Izuku sighed, setting his notebook aside as he lay on his bed, gazing up at the roof. Long ago, this room had been his place of solitude, his place of peace. Now, at times, despite how absolutely full it was.. all he felt was emptiness, Rather than the joy that used to come upon entering the room.  
His bedroom was small and homey, with a simple yet comfy bed sitting against one wall and a nice wood desk resting beside it. Littering the walls were posters of various hero’s, whom also sat on shelves as action figures and such on shelves. Despite the variety of different hero’s, one showed up the most- The #1 hero, All Might. Izuku’s hero, his idol, since.. well, forever. His desk had several notebooks sitting neatly, full of analysis of different hero’s and villains he had seen over the years.

Usually, these decorations brought him joy and happiness, but today was one of the days they just made him feel empty inside, his mind only managing to focus on his slowly dimming dream to be a hero.  
Izuku wasn’t stupid, in fact, he was anything but. Anyone could see that. He knew that his chances of making it as a hero were slim, and that his dreams were just that- mere dreams, hope. Dreams that would likely never come true.   
He was quirkless, powerless. He was a normal person.  
So why did he keep pushing forward?  
That was something he thought often. Probably spite, he supposed, wanting to prove everyone wrong. The doctor, Shattering all his dreams. His mother, who failed to say what he desperately needed her to that day long ago. Kacchan, who spent every day tormenting him, throwing away their old friendship Izuku had held so dear..  
The green haired boy’s eyes narrowed, clenching his fists as he slowly falling into a sleep he forced himself into.  
And as his mind drifted away to dreams, away from the world of reality, a small flicker of black electricity sparked from the boys fists- Though it disappeared before it was truthfully there, Unnoticed by Izuku.

* * *

* * *

The next day, these thoughts were gone from the greenettes mind as he jogged down the street, his bright yellow backpack held securely on his back. The sun shone brightly in the morning sky, causing the few freckles dusted over his cheeks to make an appearance as he stumbled slightly, pulling one of his notebooks from his bag before catching pace once again. His ruffled, forest green hair shifted slightly in the gentle breeze as he ran, Bright green eyes excited as he ran up to join the crowd watching the latest villain fight. 

There was loud chatter among the crowd, and here and there he could catch pieces of conversations, talking about how this fight had started. Though that wasn’t what he cared about at the moment.

His eyes widened when he managed to make it to the front of the crowd, finally able to catch sight of the giant villain before them.

”Wow!!” He exclaimed, eyes wide and full of awe as he watched eagerly, his gaze shifting around as he opened his notebook, quickly writing down possibilities of what the villains quirk may be as he watched the fight; His Curiosity and excitement overwhelming as he spoke aloud, “But who’s fighting them?”

It wasn’t long before his question was answered, finally catching sight of the hero fighting the massive villain. “It’s Kamui woods!” He stated aloud, a bright smile overtaking his expression as he watched the hero’s movement, bouncing on his heels excitedly “He’s a popular young superstar!! His quirk lets him control and enlarge his wooden body parts!”

”Heh, looks like we’ve got a running commentary! And a fanboy,” A man beside him stated, a look of amusement on his face as he gazed at Izuku, who quickly clammed up at his words from embarrassment. He always failed to notice when his muttering was just in his head or if it was out loud, and it was a habit he truly did his best to break; after all, anybody who heard his muttering could usually follow his exact train of thought. He watched the fight for a few more moments, doing his best to keep his mouth shut before he remembered. School. _He was gonna be late._

Izuku wasn’t very fond of his school, to be bland and honest of it. He ran up to the large building as fast as he could, Red sneakers hitting the tarmac with a small thud as he sprinted. The front of the school was deserted, most other kids surely already inside and making their way to class. He couldn’t hate it; after all, it wasn’t anyone’s fault his life had gone to the dumps. Just his own, Right?

He bolted through the front doors, stumbling past some other students who simply grumbled and glared when he bumped into them, but he paid them no mind. He had two minutes left, the classroom was just up ahead, he just had to-

“Late again, Midoriya?”

A surprised and startled yelp escaped Izuku as he quickly skidded to a halt, tensing up as he turned to see the teacher behind him. He simply gulped, eyes darting to the side as he shifted nervously “..There was a villain fight nearby on my way to school, I got caught up a bit..” he mumbled, biting his lip as he glanced back to the teacher, hearing them laugh “You mean the one Mt. lady finished up the morning? It wouldn’t have held you up at all. Principals office, Midoriya.” They stated simply, The boy’s eyes widening “Wait, no..! I still have a minute left, I can-“

”Office. Now.” They spoke again, a small glare in their gaze now as they crossed their arms, midoriya cowering under their gaze before he nodded, Turning away and walking off in the opposite direction “Y-yes, Ito-Sensei..” he replied quietly, a few tears slipping from his eyes. He was so close this time.. He gazed at the marble walls was he walked down the hall, silently wishing that he had been faster, or not bothered himself with the fight from earlier. Or maybe if he hadn't been up so late the night prior, he would have been here early maybe. So many possibilities, but.. 

He cast a glance in another class as he walked, seeing most students focused, others messing around and laughing as the teacher tried to calm them down. Maybe if everything had been different, he wouldn't have been so alone. Maybe he’d have friends. Maybe…

_“I’m afraid there’s no hope for your son.”_

His eyes narrowed for a moment, gritting his teeth as he stood in front of the cream colored doors of the front office; hands clenched around the straps of his backpack before he shook his head to himself, sighing softly. He shouldn't think about that. It’d just make his day worse.

He entered the office, gulping as he walked up to the desk, the secretary barely casting him a glance before gesturing for him to enter the principals office “He’s waiting for you, so go right in.” They stated, Izuku nodding as he nervously approached the door of the principals room before he shakily opened it. He entered the room, walking over and seating himself in one of the plush chairs in front of the black oak desk that belonged to none other than the principal.

The principal himself was a beefy man with beady little eyes that held a stiff glare as they landed on the green haired boy. Izuku didn’t flinch this time, though, he had grown used to the intimidating gaze.

He was still nervous, though.

“Late for school, Midoriya? Third time this week. Along with the fights you started with Bakugo..” He started, lacing his hands together and staring him down as izuku stuttered out his protest “S-sensei, Please! I still had time to get to class this morning! And Ka-”

“You will stop blaming bakugo for your incompetence, young man!” The principal interrupted with a snap, causing izuku to flinch back nervously, hanging his head as he listened to him continue.

“And again, third time this week. And it’s Wednesday. What’s the excuse this time?” he drawled, holding up his pointer finger to silence izuku before he could answer. “That’s right; Villain attacks. Were these criminals anywhere near you? Did they come close to harming you? Were they directly blocking the route you take to arrive at school?” He questioned rapidly, Izuku sinking farther back into his seat with each one. He was right, of course- It had all been because he was simply curious to see the fights and lost track of time. The principal took his silence as an answer, pinching the bridge of his nose “You’ll have detention during lunch for the rest of your week. Maybe we can teach you _your kind_ aren’t as special as you think.” He grumbled, izuku freezing in shock at the principals words before he glared down at his shoes, gritting his teeth as he felt a static like feeling surge through his fists and forearms “Yes, sensei.”

  
  


Izuku was used to being treated like nothing. That he thought about as he sat in a classroom during lunch, his brows furrowed. He’d dealt with it since he was declared quirkless; Starting with Kacchan harassment and continuing on to everyone else. Being quirkless in the world lately simply meant that; You were different. You were..

“Useless,” He muttered under his breath, a single tear escaping from his eye and soon landing silently on the desk. It hurt, honestly. It hurt a lot to be labeled that just because you had a small difference from the rest of the world. But by now, he was mostly numb to it; Accepting his fate. 

So why did he feel different lately?

He felt.. Weird. When people were harsh or cruel to him, he’d feel his muscles tighten up and like adrenaline flashed through him. He could feel his heart race, but not from fear. He felt the need to lash out, too-

Anger.

Anger, he decided, that must be what it is. But hadn't he no right to feel angry about anything? His life was terrible, but it was all his fault. He had no right to be angry about it. The more he thought about it, the more he realized how wrong he was. He knew he had blocked out certain emotions because of this, But It wasn’t entirely his fault.

Ah, no, he was just being an idiot.

“Midoriya! Did you not hear me?! You are dismissed. Please go to class and don’t cause trouble again. I’ll see you again tomorrow.” The teacher supervising him spoke through gritted teeth, it would take a blatant idiot to not hear the annoyance in her voice. He understood it easily; After all, It was rare for there to be a full week without him being sent there. Even rarer for him to not zone out into his thoughts. “O-okay, Sensei. See you tomorrow..” He mumbled, standing and quietly leaving the room. He was quickly met with a stream of other students making their way to class, Ducking his head down as he made his way too his class. It was a quick walk; With a few stumbles and jumps as he went along, Though he soon managed to make it, slipping into his seat just in time as his teacher stood.

“So! You guys are all third years..” He shouted, a few students flinching at the sudden yelling or glaring at the teacher himself “It’s time to start thinking more seriously about your futures!” he snapped, Izuku, like some other kids finding their eyes drifting towards the large stack of papers on the mans otherwise clean desk. Izuku sighed, pulling out his notebook and flipping through a few pages as the teacher continued to talk, soon finding himself zoned out by accident.

“-you _all_ want to be heroes!!” came the cry of his teacher, Izuku jolting in surprise as he looked up, Seeing papers flying through the air well everyone else cheered happily, showing off their different quirks. “Yes, yes, you all have amazing quirks.. But remember, No quirks in school! That’s the rule.” He chastised, though he winked with a bright smile. Izuku sighed, shaking his head, Before a loud voice interrupted the teacher.

”Don’t lump me in with these losers, Sensei!” 

Oh.. Bakugo. Izuku sighed softly, Watching Him as he ranted about his power and downgrading everyone else. He supposed he should be grateful it wasn’t directed at him, at least. He watched as the other students yelled back at him, The explosive blond merely cackling and continuing his rant before the teacher finally interrupted, His words sending a shock of fear through Midoriya.

”Oh, Midoriya.. Your going for Yuuei as well, Aren’t you?”

_Oh no._

Despite the noise and ruckus Already in the room, the teachers calm voice seemed to carry out throughout the room, silencing everyone for a moment. Izuku shrunk back into his chair as the eyes of everyone in the class pierced into him, everyone quickly erupting into laughter as they made fun of his dream. He trembled somewhat as he stood, trying to object to their words before he was thrown back by a loud explosion “Gah!”

“Come _on,_ Deku! Forget the crappy quirks, You’re totally quirkless!” Bakugo scoffed, stalking towards him as Izuku cowered against the wall “You think you can rub shoulders with me?!”

”Wait, No, Kacchan! I-I wasn’t saying it like that!” He replied quickly, stuttering through his words as he shook under his gaze “I-I mean it! I-I.. It’s just been my dream since I was little, there’s.. no harm in trying..” he mumbled, His voice meek.

“Try what?! The entrance exam?! You’d take it just to try?” He scoffed, making him flinch as his voice grew more harsh, A smirk on his face “Tell me, Deku, What the fuck can you even do?”

”Now now, boys, back to your seats.. Midoriya, if you didn’t already have detention, I’d send you to the office. Quit instigating Bakugo!” The teacher interrupted, tapping a pencil on his desk. Bakugo grumbled under his breath, stomping back over to his desk as Izuku scampered back to his own, silently thanking the teacher for ending it there.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Midoriya was quiet as he ignored the chatter of the students around him leaving the class after dismissal, Instead opting to scroll through his phone as he got ready to leave himself. _The incident from this morning is all over the net!_ He thought excitedly, A small smile twitching onto his face. He had to leave early, but now he could check who could read up on what happened. A smile on his face, he lifted his notebook from his desk and turned to get ready to leave the class himself. Sadly, his few moments of eager joy faded fast.

"We ain't done yet, Deku.”

Izuku froze, gulping nervously at the bitterly familiar voice of bakugo. He tensed up as he turned back to face him, spotting his small group of ‘friends’ behind the blond. Bakugo’s face was calm, but izuku could see the rage and annoyance behind his gaze. A surprised yelp escaped him as he snatched the notebook from his hands, holding it up and inspecting it as his eyes narrowed. Izuku was vaguely aware of the other students snickering and chastising him, But his eyes stayed focused on bakugo and his notebook, smiling nervously “C..C’mon guys, give it back..!” He pleaded, his spirits plummeting as the spiky haired blond slammed his hand against his precious notebook, quickly setting off an explosion and charring it “..No.. why would you...” he mumbled softly, watching helplessly as bakugo tossed it out the window.

“The best of the heroes out there showed greatness, even as students.” He spoke idly, turning to face izuku with a chilling stare. “I’m going to be the only student in this fucking hell of a public school to make it into UA! So, in other words, deku..” His voice trailed off, soon placing a hand on the green haired boys shoulder and smiling a bright, terrifying smile, Izuku tensing up as he stood in fear.

“Don’t you dare get into UA.”

Izuku barely managed a nod as the blonde backed away, his gaze drifting to the window bakugo had tossed his notebook out of as he did his best not to cry, though a few stray tears still escaped. He was used to this, and he honestly hated that he was. Some part of him, deep down, couldn't help but wonder why he deserved this. What had he ever done wrong? Why was he always at fault? His fists clenched at his sides, Gritting his teeth as a small tear slipped from his eye. He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard snickering, Quickly realizing he had been muttering again. _Damn.._ He gazed back up, Noticing they had all begun to leave, before bakugo turned back around to face him as he stood in the doorway. 

"Y'know what, Damn deku?” Katsuki mused, gazing back at him with a sneer. “I have a piece of advice for you, If you ever want to be a hero.."

Midoriya paused, confusion lacing his expression. What? Why would he give him advice?

"If you have enough confidence you'll have a quirk in the next life, Just take a swan dive off the roof!" Came bakugo’s cackle, And Izuku felt Something snap inside of him.

That feeling came back- Anger. But now it was closer to rage. How could he say something like _that?_ He understood the hatred. He understood the torment. But to go that far? What if he actually jumped? Did he have no _pride?_ Silently, in that moment, Izuku tried to push this feeling away. He was used to all of this. This was no different. But this was quickly dismissed as a feeling like pins and needles spread throughout his hands and forearms, a Static like sound filling his ears.

Suddenly, Without realizing it, Izuku was walking towards bakugo. The blond inclined his head, confused, before Izuku drew his fist back, finally about to fight back after so many years.

**_C-Crack_ **

Midoriya froze when he heard the sound of electricity- Or was it fire? Break through the sound of static. He raised his gaze hesitantly, Gazing up at bakugo and finding him staring intensely with a dark glare at his raised arm. His gazed towards it as well, just in time to see pure black electricity coiled around his arm and hand flicker out. The static faded, as did the pins and needles as Izuku trembled, His gaze darting back to Katsuki 

“Deku-”

But Izuku was already shoving past him, backpack slung over his back as he spin ted down the hall, Vaguely aware of the sound of rough footsteps behind him as fear coursed through his veins.


	2. Discovery

_“Deku-”_

_But Izuku was already shoving past him, backpack slung over his back as he sprinted down the hall, Vaguely aware of the sound of rough footsteps behind him as fear coursed through his veins._

* * *

_“Hah, the best day of my life? More like the worst. In the end, I think everything would have ended better if I stayed quirkless. If it just never manifested…”_

* * *

A hunched figure stood in the alley beside the school, a swirling blackish purple warp nearby. He wore a black hoodie and blue, soiled jeans, along with a lazy pair of untied white sneakers. His hood was pulled up, hiding his face, though behind messy and ratted blue hair red eyes gleamed. He heard as kids shouted- That damned blonde- and ran, the thundering footsteps fading as he approached the small pond, the half charred notebook inside.

He picked it up, wrinkling his nose at the dripping water that quickly stung at his scabbed and cut hands, though he shook it off and flicked through the pages.

The last thing that could have been seen of him before he disappeared was a large, terrifying smile, and a wicked gleam in his eyes. 

* * *

* * *

Izuku had finally evaded Bakugo, now left walking the streets home from farther away since he ran from his usual path. He was strangely silent, his face blank as he walked along as stated down at his hand. That electricity- could it have been him? Logically, He knew it was. Nobody in that room had any Quirk of that kind, and it’s not like someone was invisible. But despite the solid logic, he still couldn’t believe it. He’d been told specifically by so many people that he would never have a quirk. 

Two pinky toe joints. _That_ was the seller for someone who was quirkless. Though, despite all his research, that was indefinitely true. Only a few people had the extra joint and a quirk in the world, and they were mostly from the beginning of the quirk era. It was incredibly rare, the odds far too low to be true. And yet, he had seen that electricity traveling up his forearm. Kacchan clearly did too, since he looked so shocked. So… Izuku had a quirk.

He wasn’t sure how he felt. He felt an odd sense of accomplishment, and he was eager and excited. Gods, he had a _quirk._ He _could_ be a hero. He wasn’t just a quirkless nobody, he wasn’t useless, he wasn’t just the dirt under everybody’s shoe. There was a small pep in his step as he turned down another street, though he slowed to a stop as he neared his house, his heart sinking. A sudden fear tore through him, staring down at his hand. God, it was so _late._ Why? What if it was bad? What if it was a Villains quirk? He was excited, yes, but the sudden fear wouldn’t fade. 

He continued walking, slower now, to his mom’s and his house. His steps were short and nervous, a constant stream of thoughts starting to overwhelm his mind.

He’d done research (Of course he had, studying quirks was his thing, of course.) and it wasn’t exactly unheard of for a quirk to come in late. They usually had weaker powers, though. But this late? That was a bit odd. Then again, sometimes people’s quirks only showed up in a certain situation. He knew there was someone with a lava quirk out there, he only finally discovered his quirk when he accidentally got lit on fire. 

_He was so glad he wouldn’t have to do that._

Yes. Izuku had a Quirk. But what was it? Maybe it was-

“Oh, Izuku! You almost ran into me…!” 

Midoriya yelped as he skidded to a halt, face flushed with embarrassment as he realized he was already in his home, he’d almost stormed straight through the door. His mom stood in front of him, slightly shorter and rounder. Her wide green eyes gazed up at him, though there was a worried smile on her face. 

“Izu, Darling, you were muttering again…” She spoke, her voice trailing off as she gazed up at him with concern. He knew why, she was giving him the chance to talk to her, but should he really? He shook the doubts out of his mind, smiling excitedly as he readied to speak. 

“Mom, I’ve got a Quirk!” He spoke eagerly. He almost missed the slight change in her expression, the sadness, and pain that flashed before getting quickly hidden. And his heart dropped to the ground, Izuku feeling only pain. 

“Oh, honey, I’m sorry-“ 

“No.”

And Izuku walked right past her, leaving Inko standing in the hall looking broken as a tear slid down his cheeks; Stalking up the stairs to his room. 

* * *

* * *

Izuku midoriya sat hunched in his old pajamas from the year before. They were slightly worn and dirty, as the family didn’t exactly have enough money to afford a new pair all the time. Lucky for him, he grew a bit slower, so he didn’t need too. His cheeks were stained from tears, his eyes bloodshot and his hair was messier than usual. 

And he was beyond upset. 

Inko midoriya. Despite having given up on him so many years before, she had always had his back. She was always a shoulder to cry on, someone he could trust through and through. Someone who would carefully apply lotion, salve, and bandages to the burn marks and bruises that always appeared on him without asking questions, because she knew how much thinking about it hurt her son. She was the one who always wasted money to get him extra presents and surprises on holidays and go hungry for a while after because she had spent too much money. (Which Izuku would ignore to not upset her and secretly sell some presents the next day so that he could get her more.) She was the one person who still cared about him, who comforted him, who loved him. 

But she still didn’t _believe_ in Izuku, and that knowledge was worse than any wound he’d ever gained. It cut through his heart like a knife, leaving a permanent mark in his soul.

Why didn’t she believe him?

With that thought, Izuku’s eyes narrowed, a scowl on his face. Why didn’t she believe him? Why couldn’t she at least humor him until he showed her? She didn’t even pretend that she thought what he said was true. But who was he kidding? He didn’t even know how to use it, let alone how it showed up. He started pacing around his room, muttering these thoughts endlessly before he snapped, punching the wall.

His fist went straight through. He stared in surprise as a black electricity flickered around his forearm, woven around it and his fist as he drew his and back and stared, poking at the electricity, which gave his hand a gentle shock. But as his emotions changed to excitement and curiosity, the crackling matter dissipated, leaving a mild pain in his fist. 

“Anger,” He spoke softly, gazing at the hole in his wall as his heart swelled with an eager need to know more.

Izuku didn’t go to school the next day.

* * *

* * *

Izuku woke up at dawn, pulling on a dark green hoodie and sweatpants and pulling on his red shoes when he stepped out of his room. Walking downstairs, he carefully stepped past his moms door and left a note on the fridge. After grabbing an apple, some small snacks and placing them in his backpack (Which already held his pencils and a fresh notebook.) and filling up his water bottle.

He quietly left the house, jogging off down the street at a careful pace. The last night had been too overwhelming for him, his thoughts going too fast for him to really think about them. So he had borrowed some sleeping medication and went to bed early, not bothering with dinner or anything else. But now he could think, he could learn and understand. And he would. 

His quirk was triggered by anger, he knew that much. So it was probably so late because he spent so many years pitying himself, forcing his emotions away and telling himself it _was_ his fault. That he didn’t have any reason to feel that way. But, when he finally let his emotions out, his quirk finally revealed itself. 

Hah, maybe he should have been more like Kacchan.

He soon found an old building that seemed to look like a warehouse, stepping inside hesitantly and peering around. The floor was covered in a good layer of dust, and it was completely empty. Abandoned.

It was perfect.

He stepped inside, closing the door carefully behind him as he walked around, setting his bag down. He wasn’t exactly sure how he was planning to do this, if he was honest… It was a tad bit complicated. He had to get angry, obviously, but what then?

He supposed he’d figure it out when it happened. Furthermore, he sighed, sitting down, and frowned before closing his eyes to think as one of his fingers tapped at the floor.

The first thing that came to mind was the doctor. The first one who declared him quirkless, and all the others he forced his mom to drag him off too afterward. All saying he was powerless, useless, just because he had two joints. They should have had tests! Analysis! More than just a stupid x-ray. He noticed his arms beginning to feel numb, almost like pins and needles, but he forced himself to keep thinking and focus. Soon, he peeked an eye open, marveling at the black electricity that now wove itself around his forearms. Beneath his finger, there was a spiderweb of cracks in the concrete floor, surprising him. That definitely wasn’t there befo-

And the electricity faded away, a sudden pain erupting in his finger that spread through his hand. Excitement replaced his disappointment, though, as he quickly whipped out his pencil and notebook, beginning to write. As far as he could tell, it enhanced his strength. The electricity was probably just a tell of him using his quirk, like how Eraserhead’s hair floated and eyes glowed red when his quirk was activated.

It was obviously related with his emotions. Anything negative and close to anger or rage would likely activate it, well happy emotions and joy made it fade and disappear into nothing. But why did he feel pins and needles well it happened, but immediate pain afterward?

This was going to be fun.


	3. Emotions

_But why did he feel pins and needles well it happened, but immediate pain afterward?_

_This was going to be fun._

* * *

_”Ah, I remember those very well, actually. Despite what’s happened, they were the best day’s of my life! For a while, the only thing that made me happy was learning about my quirk.. Until the incident.”_

* * *

Izuku took the next few day’s doing exactly the same things, leaving early in the morning and coming home late at night to avoid his mom, who he knew wouldn’t approve. He spent the day’s learning and jotting down new things he had discovered about his quirk, even spending the night working on a detailed sketch of himself with it activated. 

He called it rage. Simple and to the point. (And, well he was smart and had good analytical skills, he wasn’t the most creative.)

Despite his original analysis, he had learned now that his quirk was only mildly strength enhancing. What it mostly was, was _numbing._ When he was angry, It would give him a mild boost of strength, and then mask all pain with a pins and needles effect. The ability to punch straight through a wall and crack concrete was from the strength and numbing. Normally when tapping your desk, you would stop when it begins to hurt- but since he didn’t feel pain with rage, he would keep tapping until it began to break. 

Of course, that was also bad. He would have to learn how to make a balance, or he might even break some bones!

* * *

* * *

But after a week, his mom was tired of his disappearances. It was just at the break of sunrise and Izuku was at the fridge, rooting through it to grab the usual apple and other small snacks to sustain him for the day before his mom came down the stairs. Izuku jolted up with a surprised yelp when he heard her. He knocked his head against the upper level of the fridge, rubbing it with a soft hiss of pain before he turned around, smiling sheepishly “Hey mom… Did I wake you?” he questioned, sighing when he saw her scowl. He wasn’t getting out of this that easily, Huh?

“You are _not_ leaving, young man.” She stated defiantly as she stood in front of the door, intercepting him before he could leave like usual. She soon went on a short rant about how much she loved him and how concerned she was for the green haired boy, even letting a few tears fall as she gestured to his bandaged up hands (from learning about his Quirk.) But she soon fell quiet, gazing up at him pleadingly as he stared down at his shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the world. 

He had given up by the second day on trying to show her, prove it to her… she even thought his extremely detailed analysis journal on his quirk was just some random idea he came up with. Despite trying to show her face to face, he just couldn’t get angry with her. He loved his mom, he always would, she had done too much for him. 

And so, he gave up. He still avoided her on impulse. A grudge was a grudge. She would always be his mom, but he would never forget how she refused to believe in him when he oh so desperately needed her too. 

* * *

* * *

He went to school that morning.

A sudden fear that had pulsed in the back of his mind for ages before suddenly came up front and overtook his mind as he made his way up the stairs to his class, much earlier than usual. He’d last seen Bakugo a week ago, when his quirk first manifested for the first time. He’d almost punched him, and the blonde had told him to kill himself then. And hadn’t Bakugo helped _all might_ with capturing that sludge villain just the other day? These thoughts spiraled in his mind, worrying about what would happen when he saw the blonde again.

Luckily, he wouldn’t have to wait for long to find out.

“Deku.” 

Izuku froze in place at the familiar voice, soon turning around with a gulp as he silently prayed for what he knew was behind him not to be. But still, Bakugo stood there, a prominent scowl on his face as his eyes narrowed. Izuku shrunk back as Bakugo just continued to stare, oddly quiet and calm for his usual loud and, for lack of a better word, explosive nature. 

“So you do have a quirk after all,” He muttered, Izuku managing a weak nod before Bakugo snarled. He clenched his fists, small explosions erupting from his palms as he stomped forward, yanking the greenette forward by the collar of his shirt. “Well then you listen here, **_Deku._** You're trying to make me look like a fucking idiot?! Trying to trick me?! Because it won’t fucking work. No matter what your damn quirk is, It’s useless, just like you. And you will never be a hero! NEVER!” He started to shout, disregarding how empty and blank Izuku’s expression appeared as he did so. He continued to rant, Izuku clenching his fists as he was forced to take the endless barrage of words and insults before he shoved him away harshly, a scowl on his face. Bakugo fell to the floor and gazed at him in shock, watching as a black electricity wove around his arms as he froze in his place on the floor.

“You know what, Kacchan? Fuck it.” Izuku snapped, wrinkling his nose. He really didn’t like cussing. But he walked towards Bakugo, standing above him and ignoring the few other kids that were entering the building, now frozen and watching in surprise. He failed to notice the unfamiliar face of a blue haired boy, watching the two intently. He crouched down, so he was on his level, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. “We used to be _friends,_ Kacchan. Best friends. And you threw it all away because I didn’t have a _quirk._ ” He ranted, tugging down his shirt collar to show his shoulder. Years worth of burn marks and scars sat on the skin, bound to never fade after the constant daily torment the boy had gone through, never getting the marks properly healed or taken care of. “You abused me, mentally and physically. You told me to kill myself, all because I had an extra joint in my toe. Well, guess what, Katsuki?” He snapped, tears now streaming down his face. He was shaking slightly, never having let everything out like this before. Not only that, but he was getting emotional because of this, somewhat proud of himself to see the person who had become his bully frozen on the ground in shock and somewhat so, so terrified. The electricity flickered, only barely there as he held up an arm, showing off the tell of his newfound quirk.

“I do have one, now. So I guess I was forced through all of that for nothing, huh?” He finally stated, his voice getting quiet before he hugged his knees to his chest. He began to break down, shaking as he let his tears fall, no longer caring if people would laugh to see the useless nobody as he showed how broken he truly was. After years, he’d never done anything about his emotions, never let any of this out. And it hurt… A lot.

With a shaky breath, he slowly pulled himself to his feet, staring down at the stone faced figure beneath him before he spoke to him one last time. 

“So you know what, Bakugo? Go ahead and become a hero. Go right ahead. But no matter how close you get to number one and how far away I am, you will always, always be the villain in my story.”

And with that, He found himself quickly walking past him as Bakugo still sat in shock, face still blank as he stared after the green haired boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely not me expressing my rage at bakuhoe for being a dick Bc izu didn’t have a quirk, haha, ofc not 🔫😀  
> ANYWAYS, HOPE YA’LL ENJOYED THE EARLY CHAPTER!! BIG THANKS TO MY POG FRIEND + EDITOR JASON AND TO YA’LL ✨


	4. Friendship

_“So you know what, Bakugo? Go ahead and become a hero. Go right ahead. But no matter how close you get to number one and how far away I am, you will always, always be the villain in my story.”_

_And with that, He found himself quickly walking past him as Bakugo still sat in shock, face still blank as he stared after the green haired boy._

* * *

_“That day was terrible, but it got better fast. Surprisingly fast, actually..”_

* * *

Izuku hated school that day even more than normal.

He felt like a huge weight was lifted off his chest after that rant, only for another as heavy as the sky itself to come crashing down as soon as he was free. As he walked through the halls, whispers followed him, rumors passed from kid to kid. He did his best to ignore them, but they always, almost mockingly, made it into his line of hearing.

“I saw him shove Bakugo,”

“His arms were covered in black stuff!”

“I heard he tried to push him down the stairs.”

“He seems evil,”

Slowly, they grew more extreme from the truth of him just shoving and yelling at the blonde. It was middle school, after all. Rumors spread like fire. But he never saw Bakugo again throughout the day. It was like he vanished. 

Not that he minded.

Lunchtime came, and Izuku sat in the corner of the cafeteria, completely alone. He was so used to this, and yet somehow it hurt even more now. He couldn’t believe he’d let himself think that everything would be better just by getting a quirk. 

The cafeteria was loud, as always, But to Izuku it sounded like whispers in the back of his mind. It was quiet, his face blank as his mind seemed to mockingly zero in on all the chatter about him.

And then someone sat across from him. 

Izuku flinched instinctively, gazing up nervously at the younger boy who seated himself at his table. His hair was almost completely shaved off, save for a bright cyan tuft that hung over his forehead. He had dark, chocolaty skin, and light brown eyes that gleamed. He wore the same school uniform as Izuku, but had a matching cyan hoodie on top of it and big, round glasses.

He was munching on a sandwich from a brown paper lunch bag, and didn’t have a single hint in his body language that showed he wanted to cause any harm. They sat in a comfortable (or uncomfortable, for Midoriya) silence until the boy finished his sandwich, holding a hand out to Izuku as he gave a gentle smile. “Hello there, Midoriya, Right?” He questioned, Izuku falling silent as he gazed at him in surprise. This was the first time in a while anyone but his mom referred to him as anything but Deku- It felt nice. The nickname had so much pain following behind it, so it felt so nice for someone to be kind for once.

He didn’t think it could last.

He gazed at the unfamiliar boy, though he soon reached out, shaking his hand.

“Ah… Yeah. That’s me. What’s your name?” He questioned, watching as the boy smiled brightly. “You can call me Chrono! It’s a nickname. I’m an exchange student.” He answered cheerfully, causing Izuku to blink in confusion. He didn’t think they had an exchange student program, but then again, he may have just forgotten. He was about to reply before Chrono continued, a sheepish smile on his face. “I’ve, ah, heard the rumors…” He started, Izuku’s heart dropping before he continued. “… You were quirkless, right? From what I’ve gathered. And that blonde kid harassed you for it, until you actually got one? I saw you yell at him this morning, and I wanted to say you’re really brave for that. It takes a lot of courage to stand up to people like that, and you really put him in his place.” He spoke quietly, gazing down at the table shyly. Izuku felt his heart soar, the small bit of praise making him feel ecstatic. It felt amazing to be told he was brave, that he did the right thing. And silently, he hoped that this kid was being genuine, that they were really this kind. 

His face fell as he saw a few kids walking up behind him, sneers on their faces.

“What, you got a friend, Deku? Just wait until they hear how much of a useless twit you are.” One sneered, the two of their thugs laughing behind him. But then Chrono turned around, a frown on his face as he glared. “Stop it,” He said softly, glaring, before the three boys laughed. “Yeah right, a little dweeb like you standing up for the useless?” They mocked, though suddenly the one in front lurched to the side, One of the ones behind him appearing to have punched the other. But Izuku hadn’t even seen him swing-

Chrono quickly turned away as the three started fighting each other, running off and forgetting their original decision to bully the two boys. Izuku watched in shock, turning his gaze to Chrono as he sighed. “The kids here suck… To think _they’re_ going to be our world's future heroes.” He muttered, quickly catching Izuku’s attention as he watched the shorter, lanky boy with confusion. “What do you mean?” Izuku inquired, the boy giving a small shrug in response. “Think about it. Most heroes these days are greedy for fame and money, not caring about their actual jobs. And most kids here will want to be a hero too, no? That Bakugo kid just wants to be number one. Pretty sure half the kids here want the job for worse reasons than that…'' Chrono explained with a shrug, Izuku falling silent as he gazed down at his small lunch thoughtfully. Chrono was right- some of the best heroes out there only wanted the job for money or the spotlight. Even though he wasn’t quite sure why he wanted to be a hero, it was just a desire he’d always had deep down.

One nobody else believed in but him.

He shook the thoughts away, turning back to his friend and gazing at him curiously. “Hey, why do you keep calling everyone else kids?” He questioned, Chrono smiling sadly. “Take a guess at how old I am,” They offered, Izuku blinking as he studied him.” Eleven? Twelve, Maybe.” He responded, only earning a sigh from the other. “Physically twelve, but I’m technically Sixteen. Not everybody gets a quirk they like, Midori. You’re lucky.” He replied simply, pausing when they heard the lunch bell go off, signaling the break was over. 

Chrono stood, leaving a baffled Izuku still sitting in his spot as he stretched slightly. “Sorry for bringing the mood down! But, I’ll see you at lunch tomorrow maybe? It’d be cool to talk to you again!” He chirped, earning an eager nod from Izuku as he stood as well. “Yeah, see you tomorrow, Chrono-!”

But the bright and kind boy had already disappeared into the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I’d like to say, Thanks for reading this. A big thumbs up to you!  
> I’ll update this at least twice a week, with the word count being around 1,000+. I know it’s short, but I also have lots of classes and work, so that’s all I can manage at the moment.   
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
